Miracles CAN happen
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: I don't own HSM When Gabriella is dying from a brain tumor Troy/Jezzy is offered the chance to save her. The problem is he will have to relive the most painful day of his life. Will He Survive and can He Do It. Rated T for violence
1. The Seven Stages

Gabriella hugged herself like she was cold even though it was a beautiful spring day. Her whole life was falling apart. She knew there was something not right about her lately. The terrible headaches she had been getting, the mood swings that scared everyone including herself and the dizziness were indicative of the fact that something was wrong but she never expected to hear the diagnoses she heard this morning. Gabriella Montez was slowly dying from a malignant brain tumor. She was shocked. It was inoperable. They would give her radiation to try to shrink it but the doctors warned that her chance of survival was minimal at best.

The shock had slowly turned to anger. **It wasn't fair. **She had just found her life and now she was losing it. She felt like she did when she was 12 and had a bad day in school. She wanted to scream. She wanted to stomp her feet. She wanted to have a temper tantrum. She wanted to know why this was happening to her. She felt each wave of anger like a blow.

Depression soon set in. What was the point? She was fighting a losing battle. She would have to leave her loved ones behind. It was so unfair. Tears filled her eyes. Why was this happening to her?

Troy walked by and saw seeing Gabby sitting on the swings in the park he ran to catch up with her.

"Gabby?"

"Troy we need to talk. I have to tell you something and I… I think its best if you here it from me. Do you remember how I've been getting headaches lately and really bad mood swings?

"My mom took me to the doctor today. The doctor ordered an immediate CT scan because he thought the symptoms were severe enough… so that it couldn't wait. I'm dying. I have a large brain tumor"

Troy felt his blood run cold. Tears filled up his eyes and they started spilling down. Gabby? His Gabby? She couldn't be dying. She just couldn't! It was completely unfair. Why would this be happening? He couldn't lose **his **Gabby. She was the half that made him whole.

"I am so sorry," she said softly

"Don't," he said, "you have nothing to be sorry for"

Troy stayed with Gabby through most of the day than walked her home and went home himself.

"TROY ANDREW BOLTON," Jack scolded, "where have you been. It's almost suppertime and you haven't finished your chores"

"NOT NOW," Troy yelled, "I had a HELL OF A DAY EMPASIS ON **HELL**"

Jack's expression immediately changed from one of anger to one of concern.

"Troy what's wrong," he asked gently

"It's Gabby dad," Troy whispered

"Did she break up with you," he asked, "oh honey I know that's hard but-"

Troy shook his head.

"She's dying," Troy replied

"What do you mean," Jack asked

"She's dying. She has a brain tumor. They're trying radiation to shrink it to an operable size but her chances are slim at best"

Diana Bolton (Troy's younger sister) and Annie Bolton (Troy's older sister) got home at that point"

"Girls," Jack said, "go wash up for dinner. Your mother will be home soon and I made my famous cheeseburgers and fries"

The girls went to wash up.

"Troy… honey I know this is hard," he said, "when I was in 11th grade…"

But all Troy heard was blah, blah, blah. His heart was broken. He felt like he was being torn up all over again.

Jack's heart broke watching his son go through this. It was so unfair.

"I would relive all the hurt I ever went through," he said, "if it would restore Gabby to being well again."

"I know you would," Jack said, "I wish I could do that for you"

Every time his children were hurting it hurt him.

Next: The Heavenly Father gives Troy an opportunity not many people have but it requires him to go through something he really doesn't want to relive again


	2. The Offer

Troy was in church the following Sunday. It was after services and Troy was alone.

"It's not fair," he said out loud.

"What's not fair," a gentle voice asked

Troy knew it was the heavenly father talking.

"What's not fair? WHAT'S NOT FAIR? Are you kidding? What's not fair? It's not fair that Gabby has to go through this."

"I agree with you. It isn't fair."

"Then why are you letting it happen?"

"Son there are things that you will later come to understand. You are too young to understand them right now but one day it will all make sense to you"

"Really? Then why is none of it making sense to me"

"You really love Gabriella don't you?"

"Um… duh!"

"Son do you remember when Gabby found out your secret?"

Troy nodded.

"I was on the phone with Buddy," he said remembering, "and I was really getting annoyed. I remember he had called me Jezzy and Gabby had overheard it. After I got off the phone, Gabby looked at me and said very sternly, "you know you should practice what you preach." I was always talking patience and I wasn't very patient with Buddy"

"Well but that's understandable"

"Not in Gabby's mind it wasn't," Troy said, "and as much as I hated to admit it she was right. She later said something to the point of, 'if you and I have an argument am I going to be rejected'. I told her there was no way in this **universe **that would happen. She is my heart. She is my soul. She is the one that makes me whole"

"That's beautiful. But do you mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Are you willing to do anything for her?"

"Of course I am"

"Maybe we can work something out," The Heavenly Father said, "You can do something to make this better"

"What is it," Troy asked, "I'll do anything"

"You would have to relive that day again"

Troy froze.

"Why **that** day," he asked.

"I have my reasons Son"

Troy nodded firmly.

"When?"

"Not until you're ready," He promised.

Next: Gabriella reflects on her life and wonders what her future might hold.


End file.
